


Family portrait

by Avatar_state_kate



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family, Gen, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_state_kate/pseuds/Avatar_state_kate
Summary: A small ficlet about the photograph Grandma Yin gives Mako and Bolin of them and their parents
Kudos: 10





	Family portrait

“I cannot believe Mako’s outgrown this already.” Naoki sighed, tugging at Mako’s sleeve uselessly. “I told you we should have gone last month.”

“Growing like weeds they are.” San laughed, juggling a restless Bolin in his arms. They had been waiting in line to take this family portrait for nearly 20 minutes now, and the poor kid was getting restless.

“Bolin please, you’re going to crease your shirt.” Naoki chided, smoothing out the folds herself before moving on to fiddle with his bowtie.

“Relax Naoki,” San said, moving her hands to stop their fidgeting, “it hardly matters if it’s a little wrinkled.”

“It does matter, you want to look good for our family portrait don’t you Bo? Our _first_ family portrait.” Naoki punctuated her point with a light poke to Bolin’s belly hit fit of giggles wrinkling his shirt all over again.

“What is it with the fire nation and their family portraits, it's just a picture.”

“It’s not _just_ a picture. It’s our family, our legacy, it’ll connect us to everyone who comes after us, our grandkids and their grandkids. Don’t you want them to know us?”

San nudged Mako so he could watch his father roll his eyes good-naturedly.

Naoki just shook her head. “You’ll see, years from now you’ll thank me.”

**Author's Note:**

> While overall I find that the way Mako and Bolin's family was handled in the series left a lot to be desired I am glad we got to see the photograph of their family.


End file.
